This proposal requests a continuation of funds to support the MBRS Program at Lehman College. The purpose of the program at Lehman is to create an atmosphere of encouragement, support, and research productivity in which talented minority science students can thrive and prepare for careers in biomedical research. With a student population that is over 70% minority (Latino and African-American) and with a strong, research-active faculty in the sciences, Lehman is an ideal site for the achievement of the MBRS goal of increasing the number of minority students in the biomedical Ph.D. pipeline. The Program has had considerable previous success, with a strong group of current students. The MBRS Program, along with successful MARC, MIRDP, Howard Hughes Biological Sciences Program Grant, Bridge to the Baccalaureate, and NIH Minority High School Apprentice Program, is strongly supported by the College in its specific aim of increasing minority participation in basic biomedical research. Funding is requested for four years to support 14 undergraduate and eight graduate minority science students. Ten faculty with active research programs, from four departments, will provide laboratory research experience and mentoring to these students. Research released time is requested for regular faculty members, and some research equipment, personnel, and supplies are requested to upgrade or maintain existing research programs. A weekly seminar series will continue, including the highly successful visiting minority scientists lecture series. Student attendance at national meetings of basic science societies is stressed, with the expectation that advanced students will present data at such meetings at least once. The successful history of the Lehman MBRS program has increased the visibility of this program in the College and surrounding academic community, providing a large pool of qualified minority students interested in participating in the program. Faculty morale and productivity show the effects of talented students in the laboratory. Faculty enthusiasm, stimulated by student successes in graduate programs, provides an ever-increasing supportive atmosphere for incoming students.